1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding cassette case in a paper feeding cassette used in an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile, a copying machine, a printer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A paper feeding cassette of a so-called universal type in which paper sheets of a plurality of sizes can be set has been conventionally known. As this type of paper feeding cassette, a paper feeding cassette in an image forming apparatus having a paper size detecting member movably provided so as to give an indication of the size of paper sheets set therein to a control section of the image forming apparatus and a detector for detecting the position of the paper size detecting member to detect the size of the paper sheets provided on the side of the main body of the image forming apparatus has been developed (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 174334/1989).
Meanwhile, a paper feeding cassette for setting envelopes and a paper feeding cassette for setting plain paper sheets, including paper feeding cassette cases, have been conventionally separately manufactured. The applicant of the present invention has developed the manufacture of a paper feeding cassette for envelopes and a paper feeding cassette for plain paper sheets by using as a paper feeding cassette case for setting envelopes and a paper feeding cassette case for setting plain paper sheets ones having the same structure and mounting an internal unit for envelopes and an internal unit for plain paper sheets on the cases having the same structure so as to reduce the manufacturing cost of the paper feeding cassettes.
In such a paper feeding cassette, an indication as to whether the paper feeding cassette is a paper feeding cassette for envelopes or a paper feeding cassette for plain paper sheets must be given to the control section of the image forming apparatus. In addition, if the paper feeding cassette for plain paper sheets can set paper sheets of a plurality of sizes, an indication of the size of the paper sheets set must be also given to the control section of the image forming apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paper feeding cassette case in an image forming apparatus to which a plurality of types of internal units can be attached, which can give indications of the type of internal unit and the size of paper sheets to a control section of the image forming apparatus and makes it easy for an operator to set a paper type detecting member in a suitable position without an erroneous operation.